The present invention relates generally to multi-part mailing forms for use by businesses in mailing items to various customers or clients and in keeping records of such mailings, and is particularly concerned with forms for use in certain specific types of mailing such as certified and registered mail procedures.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,793 a mailing form is described which is designed to meet U.S. Post Office certified mail requirements. The form has multiple layers which include all the paperwork necessary to prepare a mailing label, customer receipt and return receipt for each item mailed. A series of forms can be run through a printer to provide paperwork for certified mailing of a plurality of items, considerably reducing the time and effort required for such mailings in a typical business environment.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,210 describes another multi-part mailing form which is a single sheet with detachable areas corresponding to various forms for use in certified, registered and other special types of mailing services. The forms include an addressee region with a blow on label, a detachable identifying number label, and a detachable return postcard. This form is suitable for registered mailing and similar procedures, and can be used in an automated mailing preparation system using a computer to print a series of forms.
One problem with previous registered mailing forms is that the return postcard is normally of relatively thick card stock which may not be suitable for all printer feeds, such as laser printers, for example. However, paper stock is typically too thin to meet Post Office requirements for return receipt postcards, which must normally be of the order of around 9 mil. thickness.